


From potions to flying brooms

by BrightSemiramis



Series: Stepping into the magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightSemiramis/pseuds/BrightSemiramis
Summary: Classes begin at Hogwarts! And Eren meets Armin.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Stepping into the magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167053
Kudos: 17





	From potions to flying brooms

It was Friday, and a very important one at that, as classes were starting at Hogwarts. Armin woke up early, the excitement of starting classes meant that he had been getting ready in the common room since early morning. In the daylight, the windows of the tower overlooked a lake, a forest and garden, and a field with giant rings. 

In the last two weeks before leaving for school, Armin had been reading a book on basic magic, spells and potions, so he already had a degree of knowledge. He didn't want to come in ignorant of everything, just because he belonged to a Muggle family.

Before leaving for the dining hall, he came across a note saying that Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be having potions class together with Professor Ackerman after breakfast. He was about to leave when another first year student appeared in the room, he recognised him as Jean. It was better to be in each other's company so as not to get lost in the corridors, although, of course, Armin had memorised some of the way to the dining hall, but the stairs had changed, so that didn't help much.

"So..." He heard Jean's voice. From the exit of the common room, the two were silent. "You knew magic?" 

Armin looked at him for a few seconds and then fixed his gaze back on the road. "Not really. My grandfather and I had no idea about the existence of magic." He explained.

"Muggleborn?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I think so." He remembered when the wizard came to his house to deliver the letter and said 'Armin is a wizard son of muggles', so it must be that. "The wizard who gave me the letter said he was a muggle-born with magic, so I must be that."

"In that case, you should be a little more careful around Slytherin students."

"Why?"

"Many Slytherin don't approve of the idea of a Muggle-born studying at Hogwarts." He clarified with a frown. "They sometimes use derogatory nicknames to refer to them, like 'Dirtyblood'. I don't have much of a problem myself, I'm half and half."

"Oh..." If Armin had known that, a portion of Slytherin students hated him for his origin, he might have reconsidered going to Hogwarts, but he was already here, and he would not be intimidated.

They chatted a little more, before arriving at the dining hall and taking their respective seats to begin their breakfast. After a few minutes, more students arrived in the dining room. Jean greeted a friend of him, his name was Marco Bott, he belonged to Hufflepuff house, they were good friends since primary school. Jean expected to be from other houses, less from Ravenclaw, the characteristic adjectives were supposed to be; intelligence, wisdom and creativity, but Jean, considered himself to have none of those characteristics. He would have to find out why the Sorting Hat put him in Ravenclaw.

After breakfast, both Slytherin and Ravenclaw were to go to the lower part of the school, rather, a dungeon was where the Potions classes were studied, and they were to meet their first teacher, Professor Levi Ackerman.

Levi Ackerman was the head of house for the Slytherins, and a potions teacher. Unlike many Slytherins, he didn't give a toss about half-bloods or Muggle-borns. He had a reputation for being a great stickler for cleanliness, and straightforward with whom he spoke, which sometimes generated a bit of fear in students. The Ackerman clan was also said to have been involved in the first magical war, being a discreet ally of Hogwarts. The students were sitting in their seats waiting for the teacher, when suddenly a man of medium height appeared through the door.

"Brats, you are here to learn about the science of potions." He began speaking. His voice was almost monotone, as if it had no emotion in it. "You will do better than just use your wands, you will learn how to use cauldrons and all that you can do with them. Not everything in this world is limited to wands." His harsh voice and the preserved jars of animals, floating in liquids, gave the class a rather gloomy air.

It was all in a great silence, listening intently to the professor's words, and taking a few notes so as not to forget. The teacher stopped talking suddenly, leaving the students intrigued.

"We will do a simple and short questionnaire." He declared. "Assuming you read the first five chapters of the book _A Thousand Magic Herbs and Mushrooms_ , you should have no problems, But whoever doesn't answer correctly, will clean some cauldrons." Levi watched the students carefully for a few seconds, and finally looked at the list to see the names. "Leonhart, where would you get a Bezoar, and what is its function?"

Annie looked at the professor, her cold eyes resting on the teacher's figure, as if the question had been the easiest thing to ask. "A Bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, they can save us from the vast majority of poisons, sir." She received a slight nod.

The class, with mild surprise, wrote that down on a sheet of paper, it was important information.

He looked at the list again. "Kirstein." He said. And Jean felt like dying.

"Yes, sir?"

"What's the difference between aconite and luparia?"

For the first time, he felt grateful that his mother had taught him a little about plants and some potions. What luck. "Aconite and luparia are the same plant, sir." The professor looked at him for a few seconds, and Jean swore he was sweating too much. He got a brief nod, and that calmed him down.

"Forster." The aforementioned looked expectantly at the teacher. "What will you get if you add asphodel root powder to an infusion of wormwood?"

Floch swallowed, he didn't expect that question, nor did he expect the professor to say his name. Now he could only say a simple sentence. "I don't know, sir."

The Ackerman gave him a long look. "Does anyone know the answer?"

The room again fell into a deep silence, many did not know the answer to that question, and the others simply did not want to answer.

Armin knew the answer, it was in the book, but that didn't stop him from being nervous about talking, especially to people he barely knew. In an impulse of confidence and courage, he raised his hand slightly, catching the attention of the teacher, who gave him the floor. "Asphodel and wormwood create a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Living Dead Filter, sir." His voice was low and soft, but the professor heard him well, and received a nod from him.

"You will pair up and make a simple potion to cure boils." He took a book from the desk. "Oh, and Forster, you have a date with the cauldrons later."

At one point in the class, Armin noticed how the boy from before was glaring at him with tares in his eyes. Armin noticed Floch's uniform, and the greenish-bottomed snake insignia emblazoned on its fabric. Oh god, he belonged to Slytherin. Some of the Slytherins despised and looked down on Muggleborns, and he was from a Muggle family.

He realised that maybe it was a bad idea to answer that question. A very bad idea...

* * *

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were starting their days on Friday with flying lessons together, with Professor Shadis. Eren Jaeger didn't want to get up that day, the whole trip to Hogwarts was really tiring and he just wanted to sleep. However, he couldn't, he promised himself that he would make his parents proud with his achievements in magic, and he wanted to maybe, in the near future, be part of the Quidditch team.

So he had to put a lot of effort into concentrating on the first lesson.

Out on the free field, some old brooms were lying around and lined up on the ground, and their teacher, Keith Shadis, arrived.

"Cadets, you are lucky to be entering Hogwarts!" he shouted in greeting, startling more than one student. "To your misfortune, I, Keith Shadis, will be in charge of your flying lessons!"

' _Cadets_ '? _Are we in some kind of militarised school?_ It would be a lie to say that the dismayed students didn't wonder.

"And what are they waiting for?!" he suddenly shouted. "Each to the side of a broom, let's go fast!"

Eren got into position with a broom, looked at it in detail, waiting for the teacher's instruction.

"Now, stretch out your right hand on the broom," He indicated. "and say Arriba!

"ARRIBA!" They all began to shout.

Some brooms began to float lightly into the hands of their respective owners. Eren's halfway down wobbled a little, but it made it into their hands. Sasha, Connie and Marco also made it, Krista had more trouble, however, she made it.

After several minutes, Professor Shadis, seeing that everyone had 'made it' to the broom, gave the following indication.

"Listen carefully...!" There was a rustling sound. "When I do..." Another rustle. "blow my whistle..." More cracking. "they will kick hard...!" And the cracking continued. Shadis looked around, searching for the annoying sound. It didn't take her long to find it.Everyone else was staring at her in disbelief. "Hey you... What are you doing?" He didn't shout, leaving the students more shocked.

Sasha, with a potato in her hand, didn't realise they were talking to her, so she took another bite of the potato, several shocked gasps were heard.

This outraged Shadis even more. "Hey you! I'm talking to you! What are you doing?! What's your name?!"

Sasha swallowed her piece of bread heavily as she realised she was being spoken to. "Sasha Blouse, sir."

"Sasha Blouse, what's that in your left hand?"

"A potato, sir. It was in the dining room and I couldn't help but bring it." Connie was trying to get Sasha to keep quiet. The Hufflepuff students looked at her with horror in their eyes.

"And you're eating it in the middle of class?"

"Yes, sir."

At this point, everyone was gawking at Sasha.

Shadis stood static for a few moments, then snatched the potato out of the brown-haired girl's hand and threw it on the floor. "Sasha Blouse, after class you're going to detention!" Sasha gasped worriedly, at the potato the teacher had thrown to the ground. "It will subtract five points from Hufflepuff house!" He declared.

After that inconvenience, the lesson continued. They learned how to use their broomsticks at a height of three metres and a bit of mobility, some fell off their brooms, others couldn't get up because of the fear they felt. Eren was happy to have been able to rise ten feet in the air, he descended with difficulty, but managed to put his feet on the ground again.

That morning couldn't have been better, and Eren felt that he could finally be good at something.

* * *

Eren left the dining room at the end of dinner, anxious to go to sleep he walked through the corridors to reach the Griffyndor room. Halfway down the corridor, a few knocks and faint voices were heard.

He managed to identify four shadows in the corridor and stood on the wall facing perpendicular to the corridor. His mother had always told him that it was rude to listen behind a door, but he never really obeyed, and this would be no exception.

"That'll teach you a lesson, you filthy mudblood." He noticed how a boy raised his fist, and guessed they were about to punch someone.

However, a weak voice stopped them. "Y-You're hitting me because you're upset that someone with another type of descent answered the professor's question." Said the boy, Eren was expectant of what would happen.

"Shut up!" shouted an enraged brown-haired boy, the same one who had his fist raised.

"You know it's true." Verbally countered the boy. "But you can't deal with it, so you resort to violence."

Floch tightened his grip on Armin's shirt collar, and lifted him a few millimetres off the ground. The blond boy with the tiptoes of his feet touched the floor. Eren decided to intervene.

"Hey!" He caught the attention of the four people. "Leave him alone!"

Eren, despite not being a good observer, already knew which houses they belonged to. Three Slytherins and a Ravenclaw, and he could deduce why they were bullying the little blond.

"I see, you're a Gryffindor." Said one of those involved disdainfully. "Tell us, for what reason would we do that?"

The green-eyed one thought of a spell he learned before he entered, his father practically forcing him to know the spell, telling him that it could be useful to defend himself when the situation warranted it.

Eren pulled out his wand and waved it in Floch's direction. "Petrificus totalus" And Foster was petrified. 

Eren pointed his wand at the two remaining ones, but they, seeing their leader turned to stone, decided for their own safety to flee and avoid the same fate. Armin, barely touching the ground with the tips of his toes, tried to release the older man's grip, but could not. Eren, seeing how the blond boy struggled against the grip, came to his aid. They both pulled hard and Armin was finally able to free himself.

"Is he going to be alright?" Armin asked shakily.

Eren nodded his head. "Yes, he will be. He won't last more than a few minutes," He clarified. "we should go." The chestnut suggested.

He received a slight nod, and they both walked quickly to the main corridors. They weren't exchanging any words, but there were discreet glances from one to the other. Eren figured now was a good time to break the ice.

"What's your name?" Eren asked.

Armin looked at him with sparkling blue eyes before answering. "Armin...Armin Arlert," He answered, and also asked, "What's yours?

"Eren Jeager" He answered simply.

They both looked into each other's eyes, not knowing what fate and life had in store for them together.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Now they just need to meet Mikasa, and the EMA trio will be together as it should be.


End file.
